<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Queen of Spades by Gladiolus_JuStBeCaUsE</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28797237">Queen of Spades</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gladiolus_JuStBeCaUsE/pseuds/Gladiolus_JuStBeCaUsE'>Gladiolus_JuStBeCaUsE</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Consequential Monsters [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Black Clover - Tabata Yuki (Anime &amp; Manga)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Devils, Drunk Sex, Fluff, Magic, Multi, Pregnancy, Smut, Theories, Toxic Relationships, Unplanned Pregnancy, War, but it only happens like 3 times, headcannons, it's Dante Zogratis after all, other tags need to be added, other things that'd be in a fantasy world, that one is kinda obvious</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 09:07:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>20,593</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28797237</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gladiolus_JuStBeCaUsE/pseuds/Gladiolus_JuStBeCaUsE</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The spade. It represents life and the power that springs from darkness; it symbolizes intellect, action, air, and death. The Queen of Spades is considered to show a mindset that is logical and wise; a woman who makes plans ahead of time. </p><p>And well, Morganna had been plotting for a long, long time. To have her carefully placed cards scattered about her just by one man, reminiscent of the devil himself, should have angered her. Yet something behind those eyes of his drew her towards him, something shattered and entirely unrepairable, and she longed to fix it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dante Zogratis/Original Character(s), Dante Zogratis/Original Female Character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Consequential Monsters [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2203353</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>73</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Disparity</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The Spade Kingdom was gloomy and cold, sky a constant shade of grey and winds freezing enough to tear right through one's clothes and skin to chill to the bone. However, there was a contrast the people brought; filling up the streets with bright smiles, watching the kids run around in the snow, and a friendly murmur of talk wherever the crowd was. It was amazingly different than the Diamond Kingdom, where people sneered at each other and kids were told to stay close to their parents unless they wanted to be kidnapped and enslaved. Morganna definitely felt like what she was; an outsider.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She was too focused on the children working together to build a snowman that she took no notice to what was in front of her, or more specifically, who was in front of her, until she smacked right into them. Her head whipped up, already mumbling an apology, before pausing. The person she had bumped into, a tall man dressed in an uniform, was undoubtedly charming, with slicked back black hair and the greenest eyes she had ever seen. But his looks wasn't what made her stop. It was his <em>aura</em>, dark and malicious and so devastatingly....<em>empty</em>? It was something she had never felt before. Sure, she had met many people just simply evil and up to no good, but not someone like this.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He grew a smirk. "Like what you see?" he asked flirtatiously.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"No," Morganna stated. While he was handsome and interesting, she wanted nothing to do with him. He screamed trouble, and she didn't want him interfering with the plan she had. So, after her reply, she sidestepped him and walked away.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She heard him chuckle behind her, a rich sound that would make any woman weak in their knees. "You're not from around here, are you?" he questioned. She turned around to glare at him, but he didn't relent. "I've never seen you around here before."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She decided to just answer him, hoping he might be helpful in his annoyingness. "I'm not. I'm searching for House Urien, but I can't find it," she sighed. "Mind leading me there, if you're so insistent to talk with me?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He gave another smirk, almost like he was accepting a challenge. "Of course," he nodded, walking up to her. "The name is Dante Zogratis. What's yours?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Morganna Urien," she responded.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Dante quirked an eyebrow. "Oh? An illegitimate child of some sort?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Yes."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Good luck with that. House Urien is one of the highest noble houses, and they already have a heiress."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"It'll be challenging, but I'm sure we could see eye-to-eye. All I want is the recognition, after all."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They entered a nicer neighborhood, filled with manors, although few and far in between. She marveled about the architecture, yet another difference the kingdom had to the Diamond. A logical one, considering the conditions, after all. The manors in the Diamond Kingdom were more fit to the hot temperatures, the ones in the mountainous areas having a more stable of a structure, made for the storms that could brew. The manors in the Spade Kingdom were more cottage-like, built to keep out the cold.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"What kingdom did you come from?" Dante interrupted her thoughts.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"The Diamond Kingdom," she answered.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"We just finished a war with them," he put in.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I'm aware. It's much better here than there. Albeit colder, the people are lively," she noted. "The Diamond Kingdom is just a desperate battle to survive every day. A pit of the lowest of low people."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I have no doubt about that," he hummed with a 'hmph'. "They fight like feral dogs."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She looked at him. "You're a soldier, guessing by the uniform and your words."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"You figured out just now?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She rolled her eyes. "You can never know," she said sarcastically. "Maybe you're some leech pretending to be a soldier just to get up women's dresses."</p>
<p> </p>
<p class="">He laughed, loud and truly, at that. It wasn't obnoxiously, she doubted anything about him could be - he just seemed to be annoying in the sense he didn't know when to quit. "I like you," his smirk twisted his lips in a way that she was sure reminisced the devil. "Not only are you beautiful, but you have attitude!"</p>
<p class=""> </p>
<p>She scoffed at him. "You won't win me over like this," she told him, "so <em>please</em> stop trying, save yourself some time."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Oh, I <em>will</em> figure out how to," Dante affirmed, matter-of-factly. He took her hand in his cold, pale one, bringing it up to his lips to kiss her knuckles. Those green eyes of his met hers with some kind of electricity that made her shiver, but she could not take her eyes away.. "You're here, so I suppose I should be going. I'll see you around."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She pursed her lips in a sour expression as she watched him walk away, strong back disappearing out of sight when he took a turn. She sighed deeply and looked up at the manor they stopped in front of. It was near the castle, standing extravagantly, and she had to ignore her raging nerves so she could walk up the steps and knock.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She knew, this was a turning point in her pitiful life.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>~~~</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Morganna was prepared for snotty nobles, but not for Loyce. Convincing her father, who had almost immediately recognized her (she looked alike to her mother, after all), had not been difficult, but she was sure the only reason he hadn't sent her out was because he knew he could use her. She didn't even have to look into his mind to know his thoughts; she had beauty and power. Two things that could get him even higher in society.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Loyce was his first daughter, only a few months older than Morganna. She was entirely different than their father, full with energy and smiles. Not even fake smiles, true, real ones, where they met her blue eyes and blessed her face. She was subtly irritated upon first meeting Morganna, but not at her. At her father, for the new realization that he had cheated on her mother while the woman was pregnant. But afterwards, she seemed more than excited to have a sister, showing Morganna around the manor.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Morganna was being dragged off to the market as soon as the sun rose the next day. She didn't mind it, despite still being tired and wanting to go back to bed. It was nice out that morning, not too cold, the sun providing warmth to whoever was out. Loyce pranced happily beside her, waving to the men and women who greeted her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Why are we out here again?" she asked, a bit quietly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"To get you some things, silly," Loyce replied, smiling at her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Morganna's eyes widened a bit in surprise. "What?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Loyce giggled at her. "You don't have enough clothes or really <em>anything, </em>so I think it would be good to get you some stuff."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Oh, you don't have to. I have more than enough money to get myself some things," Morganna said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I know, but it's always funner with someone else," Loyce beamed at her. "So c'mon, let's go to a clothing shop first. I know the best place!"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Morganna barely had time to sigh as Loyce took her hand and tugged her off to a shop. Surprisingly, a lot of them were already open, workers milling about to prepare everything before people came in. It was the same with the shop Loyce took her into, filled with a variety of clothes that were being organized by the employees. They greeted Loyce as if they knew her personally, and Morganna wouldn't be surprised if they did. Loyce seemed like a girl who made friends with <em>everyone</em>.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Who's that you got there, Lady Loyce?" an older woman approached them, cane in hand. Her gray hair was pulled up in a neat bun, and despite the hunch in her back, her presence still showed poise.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Hey Miss Elizabeth! This is my sister, Morganna. She's doesn't got many clothes and I thought I'd take her here," Loyce spoke, motioning to said woman.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Miss Elizabeth turned her eyes to Morganna, scanning her over. "You have the stance of a soldier, girl. Not ladylike at all," she criticized. Morganna squirmed uncomfortably under her gaze, especially with how close she was to the truth. "But you have a great shape, and lots of beauty. I can work on this." </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Just like that, Morganna was pulled into a room and fitted into several dresses and outfits. She wasn't given much choice in what was chosen for her to wear, but she was fine with most of them. She had never been big on clothes in the first place, just as long as she had something to wear that was easy to move in and not bothersome. She preferred dresses and shorts over anything else because of this, however, with the cold weather of the Spade Kingdom she needed to wear warmer clothes. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>They were out of the shop by midday, both carrying several bags. They continued on, going from store to store to store, until it was getting evening, and they had to go back for dinner. "That was fun, wasn't it?" Loyce questioned Morganna upon arriving back to the manor.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Sure," Morganna mumbled, still feeling a bit uncomfortable.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Loyce's smile faded. "Did I overwhelm you?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Morganna was surprised to see her concerned expression, although she wasn't sure why. Did she expect Loyce to just be some spoiled girl, happy to have someone to drag around? Maybe.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I'm sorry, I get a bit too excited sometimes," Loyce apologized. She bowed her head in shame, shocking Morganna further. "I've just never had a sibling before, and I've always felt lonely hearing about other people's siblings... it made me feel like I was missing out, y'know? Then you came yesterday and I saw the opportunity to do the things I felt like I was missing. I'm sorry if I've overwhelmed you."  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Morganna wasn't sure what to say. From her experience with <em>her </em>younger sister, siblings were annoying to her. She had wished she never had one. With the death of her sister and the introduction of Loyce, she hadn't expected anything to change. "It's... okay, I understand," Morganna finally replied. "Today wasn't all that bad, really."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Loyce looked up at her with big blue eyes. "Really?" </p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was her blue eyes that struck Morganna some place deep in her heart, where she thought she had boarded it up. Morganna had seen blue eyes like that before, in the mirror, blue eyes she hated, but Loyce's were different. Like magic, they were aflame with something Morganna couldn't name, or perhaps, couldn't understand. Something her other sister once had. Something that grew a small smile on her face, even reaching her fake snake eyes. "Really."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The Steps that Start the Dance</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Morganna finds herself unknowingly dancing with the Devil.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Morganna watched from her window at the kids playing in the snow. The night before it had came down hard, battering against the houses harshly, but by the morning it laid dormant, perfect packing snow. The children were out playing since dawn, occasionally changing groups and friends as they went about. Their energy was never ending as they built snow men, made snow angels, and engaged in snowball fights.</p><p> </p><p>She wondered how it felt, to continuously laugh along with friends. She had never had friends when she grew up, too focused on surviving each day. Neither did she ever have snow; it was completely new to her when she first stepped foot in the Spade Kingdom. She still found the sparkling white flakes memorizing as they gently fell, even after weeks of being there. She wanted to reach out and catch them in her palm, knowing they'd melt with the heat of her skin, but yet desiring to do so.</p><p> </p><p>It was the attention to the little things, like snow, that her mother always scolded her upon.</p><p> </p><p>"Morganna! You should come out and play with us!" Loyce's voice sounded through her bedroom door.</p><p> </p><p>Morganna got up and opened the door, catching Loyce half way up to knock. "Play? We're sixteen," she deadpanned.</p><p> </p><p>Loyce rolled her eyes. "We're never old enough to play," she said. "Especially since you've never done it in the snow. Pleaseee?"</p><p> </p><p>Morganna sighed. "Okay, let me get on my cloak and gloves."</p><p> </p><p>Loyce cheered and Morganna retreated into the room to retrieve said items. Once they were on, she joined Loyce in the hall, and practically ran after her in order to follow her outside. They made it to the group of kids, and Morganna was surprised to find a few other older kids there, too. Most of them greeted Loyce with eager smiles, others too distracted.</p><p> </p><p>"Do you know how to build a snowman?" Loyce asked her. She shook her head, earning a grin out of her sister. "I'll teach you, then!"</p><p> </p><p>Morganna watched as Loyce compacted a small ball of snow, then started rolling it to make it bigger. She explained how one had to do that three separate times, each getting smaller, and then sticks and rocks (or buttons) were collected to make a face and arms. It was as simple as Morganna had thought it to be when watching, and once she and Loyce had made the three sections, she was tasked with getting the sticks and rocks. She went to the most obvious source, the tree-line, where the forest next to the capitol started. The sticks were easily gotten, but the rocks were harder to find. She knew in the first place it would take a bit of digging, since the snow covered everything, but she was lead further into the tree-line the more holes (if she could call them that) she dug that came up unsuccessful.</p><p> </p><p>Eventually she decided the search was useless and turned to go back. It was not the forest she saw, but emerald green eyes that burned into her in the freezing winter. "I didn't expect you to be the type to wander into the forest," the belonger of those eyes commented.</p><p> </p><p>She scowled. "Are you stalking me?"</p><p> </p><p>"Of course not. If I was stalking you, I would've been more subtle," he disclosed. "I was only doing my rounds. They have us occasionally go through this forest to see if there's anyone hiding. I'm sure you aren't here to hide."</p><p> </p><p>Morganna rolled her eyes. "I was trying to find rocks for a snowman."</p><p> </p><p>Dante raised an eyebrow. "A snowman?"</p><p> </p><p>"My sister wanted me to go out and play with her in the snow," she felt a bit embarrassed and childish admitting it out loud.</p><p> </p><p>"Ah, so you did get into House Urien! How did that go?"</p><p> </p><p>"Smoothly. I already know my father only wants me for power, but I don't care."</p><p> </p><p>"You sound like you have a plan."</p><p> </p><p>"I do."</p><p> </p><p>Morganna said nothing else after that, walking back to the area where the kids played. Loyce was likely worrying about her, having been gone so long. She could feel Dante's eyes on her back, like two knives stabbing into her, but he made no move to follow her. However, the feeling of his presence lingered with her.</p><p> </p><p>~~~</p><p> </p><p>A few days later, Morganna found herself at a ball with Loyce. It was the biggest of the year, held for Prince Ciel's birthday, and Loyce was ecstatic to go. She was almost vibrating with energy as they entered the room, dressed in their prettiest dresses, catching the eyes of several people - mostly men.</p><p> </p><p>"Do you think I could get to dance with Prince Ciel? He's <em>really </em>handsome, you should see him!" Loyce fawned beside her. She was too distracted by the noise and amount of people to pay attention to what her sister was saying, tense and anxious. Loyce noticed, and patted her shoulder. "Relax a little, Morganna. Let's try to have some fun."</p><p> </p><p>Morganna sighed and nodded. "I'll try."</p><p> </p><p>The night continued on in a blur, aimless conversations flickering in and out of existence. She got to know a lot of the nobles and useless gossip, although when first introduced as a prostitute's daughter, a lot of them looked down on her and almost refused to speak with her unless it was a backhanded compliment or a plain insult. The majority spoke with Loyce, the woman seemingly oblivious to the put downs given to her sister.</p><p> </p><p>Morganna was close to forgetting that in civilized countries like the Spade Kingdom, title was everything. The social ladder was messed up and made it impossible for those of lesser blood to climb higher. In the Diamond Kingdom, it was all about power, and just that. At least the poor had a chance.</p><p> </p><p>A man approached Morganna and Loyce near the end of the night. While handsome and fit, he was clearly almost twice both their ages. His gray hair was combed back, brown eyes sharp, olive skin, and completing his look was a nicely kept suit. An obvious businessman with the stance he carried and the confidence in his step. A smile graced his features, dashing for his age. "Good evening, ladies of House Urien," he greeted, bowing slightly. His eyes connected with Morganna's, a glint in them she was familiar with. He took her hand and kissed her knuckles. "I heard the old man had a new addition, but didn't think you'd be this beautiful."</p><p> </p><p>Morganna gave a tight, polite smile. "Thank you, Lord....?"</p><p> </p><p>"The name is Lloyd Killian. You can just call me Lloyd," he held onto her hand for a few uncomfortable seconds that felt like minutes until she gently took it back.</p><p> </p><p>"Lord Killian, I didn't think you'd be here," Loyce spoke up. "You're always so busy."</p><p> </p><p>"Oh, I wouldn't be so ill-mannered as to miss Prince Ciel's birthday!" Lloyd chuckled. "No one's working today, anyways. It's a brilliant occasion to sit back for a bit. How's your father doing? Why couldn't he come?"</p><p> </p><p>"He was feeling a bit sick today and didn't want to wear down the mood," Loyce conversed. It was a fact she had repeated a million times already to the other nobles, all offering their condolences and best wishes.</p><p> </p><p>They could say as many "I hope he gets wells" as they wanted, but it wouldn't take out the poison.</p><p> </p><p>"So, Morganna, was it?" Lloyd drew her attention. She nodded in reply. "How long have you been staying with the Uriens now?"</p><p> </p><p>"A month or so," she answered.</p><p> </p><p>"Have you taken a liking to the high class life? There's some rather nasty rumors going around about you, they say your the daughter of a prostitute," he questioned. There was a bite in his tone Morganna couldn't dodge.</p><p> </p><p>"Yes, I am. She was a raging drunk, I'm glad I got rid of her," Morganna informed, hoping her parentage would deter his advances.</p><p> </p><p>It did not.</p><p> </p><p>"That's very unfortunate, to have a mother like that. Has she passed away?"</p><p> </p><p>Morganna kept herself from flinching at the memory that played across her eyes of her mother's death. "Yes. I, um, am gonna get some water. Please excuse me," she hurriedly said with a shaky smile. She whipped around without another word and walked briskly to the table, grabbing a glass of water and sipping from it. She worried, if she drank it outright, it would come right back up.</p><p> </p><p>She didn't regret murdering that woman.</p><p> </p><p>She was only anxious that someone might see past her facade, into blue eyes, and collapse everything she had worked for. Rip her bare in front of everyone so they can see her lies. She had to assure herself that no one knew her past, no one knew what her plan was. Even if they did, she could get it out of their head with no problem. She shouldn't be so anxious for no reason at all.</p><p> </p><p>She took a deep breath and scanned over the crowd again. She saw Loyce, the center of attention, as she danced hand in hand with none other than Prince Ciel. She grew a small smile, generally happy for the woman. While a bit dimwitted, she was still a beautiful and amazing person, and she deserved what she got. She could see the hearts in her blue eyes and it made her slightly... ache. In her heart. She didn't want exactly why.</p><p> </p><p>"I didn't expect you to show up to an event like this."</p><p> </p><p>She wasn't surprised that he was here. She could feel his irritating aura since he walked into the door. Her eyes glanced over at him. "Neither did I for you."</p><p> </p><p>Dante wore his usual smirk, the only odd thing being the suit he wore. It was just a plain, normal suit, but she was so used to seeing him in his uniform. Has she really <em>gotten used to </em>him? "Normally I'd sit at home, but I thought today I might try coming here. There hasn't been anything out of the ordinary, just the usual glares from all the other nobles," he said. He examined her. "You look stunning."</p><p> </p><p>Morganna huffed. "I know. I've already been told," she crossed her arms, holding herself.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh? Did someone beat me to flirting with you?" Dante shook his head in mock disappointment.</p><p> </p><p>Morganna rolled her eyes, a constant action she always did around him. "Just some man twice my age. All these nobles irritate me, with their backhanded compliments and off hand remarks."</p><p> </p><p>"That's how they are," Dante stated. "There's no changing them. It's built into their heads that they're above everyone else. The whole system needs to be uprooted and remade."</p><p> </p><p>Morganna nodded. "I can agree with that," she sighed.</p><p> </p><p>"This isn't the time to be talking about that, though. This is a ball, we're supposed to be dancing," he brought up. His pale hand was outstretched to her, a grin casted her way. "Join me in a tango, will you? To forget all these bastards."</p><p> </p><p>Morganna stared at his hand for a few seconds before getting her own grin. "Let's make a deal," she added, gaining his interest. "If you can dance better than me, I owe you a date."</p><p> </p><p>His grin grew. "Challenge accepted."</p><p> </p><p>She took his hand, and they were off to the dance floor, both ignoring the stares of the nobles. It was immediately when they began their dance, seemingly conquering the space with their mere demeanor. She felt confident in herself; she <em>had </em>studied several dances, from belly to waltzes, and mastered them in her free time for years. To say she was good at dancing was an understatement, but Dante could keep up with her fairly well, so much so she was nearly impressed.</p><p> </p><p>"You dance like leaves in the wind," Dante praised.</p><p> </p><p>"Such poetic flattery might get other women, but not me," Morganna chuckled. "Cheap methods. How basic are the women here?"</p><p> </p><p>Dante laughed. "You are, by far, the most fascinating one I've met."</p><p> </p><p>"Good."</p><p> </p><p>They continued dancing, and Morganna listed down every slip-up Dante made. While he was good, he was not without mistakes in his movements. Some over-confident steps came close to squashing her feet or toppling them both over, but otherwise, he was a dancing partner about equal to her.</p><p> </p><p>"I suppose I'll have to find another way to charm you into a date," Dante mentioned after they stepped away from the clearing the people had made for the dancers.</p><p> </p><p>"Good luck with that," Morganna giggled. She noticed Loyce waving to her, gesturing her to go over. They likely needed to go. "But I will see you around, Dante."</p><p> </p><p>"I'll be waiting," he remarked.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I have absolutely no idea if it's Lady Loyce or Lady Ciel anymore, but I'm waiting for my own canon proof before I change it to Lady Ciel. </p><p>I'm also waiting impatiently for more backstory on the Zogratis siblings... any good theories you know?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Like a Fairytale, She Falls</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Morganna realizes she can't stay numb forever.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>In her nightmares, Morganna was a child again. She wandered around with small hands that could not defend herself against the blinding light of a fake sun or the hits from a false goddess, who wore said fake sun like a halo. The dreams were the exact same from start to finish, and it was very rare she had them. The one she had after her sixteenth birthday was different, though. Everything went by as it usually did; the fake sun, false goddess, then the blood-covered hallway. Instead of it ending once she opened the door at the end of the hallway like normal, she entered the room. It was a dimly lit bedroom, and the wind seemed to move right through it as if there was no walls. Despite its draftiness a fire was in the hearth, a shadow of a man sitting in an armchair beside it. The shadow radiated a deep depression that crashed down on her, and she yearned to touch him, to walk over and reach out, but her limbs were frozen in place. She couldn't move, and watched as the fire caught the shadow and illuminated it with fiery wrath.</p><p> </p><p>When she awoke, shaken and disturbed by the nightmare, it was just before dawn. She felt too antsy to stay in bed, so she got dressed and threw on her cloak, gloves, and boots so she could go outside. She left the room and managed to dodge all the servants and get out of the door without a fuss, then was on her way to her favorite place in all of the kingdom; a secluded cliff that overlooked a raging river. She had found the place a few days beforehand when she was aimlessly wandering around and seemed attached to it ever since then. It was calm, hearing the roaring river and the animals trotting about. She felt the most <em>herself</em> there, where she could bask in the surrealness of nature when everything else overwhelmed her.</p><p> </p><p>"I see I'm not the only one who uses this place," Dante spoke from behind her, not much to her surprise.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm starting to think you actually are stalking me," Morganna snipped. She was in no mood to deal with his flirtations in that moment, her mind too vulnerable. She never, ever wanted to be vulnerable in front of someone, never wanted them to see her scars or her true self, because it was then when she was at her weakest.</p><p> </p><p>"I think fate is just drawing us together," Dante countered. She gave him a half-hearted glare, too tired to give a reply afterward. He was immediately aware of this oddity in her behavior and frowned, set off by it. "Where's the sassy remark?"</p><p> </p><p>"I'm just tired. I didn't sleep well," she responded.</p><p> </p><p>He sat down with her on the cliff, resting his elbow on his knee with one leg hanging off. "Who looks at the sky with that face and <em>doesn't</em> have something going on?"</p><p> </p><p>She scowled. "What face?"</p><p> </p><p>"The one you were making when I got here. Melancholy, was it?"</p><p> </p><p>"It's none of your business."</p><p> </p><p>"Awww, c'mon. Tell me. I doubt either of us have anything better to do an hour before sunrise."</p><p> </p><p>"Why are <em>you</em> up this early?"</p><p> </p><p>"I wanted to walk around a bit before going off on a mission with my sister."</p><p> </p><p>The surprised look on her face made him chuckle. "You have a sibling?" she asked in disbelief.</p><p> </p><p class="">"Yes, I do. Two younger ones, Vanica and Zenon. Zenon is too young to be a soldier yet," he explained. She saw the look in his eyes, one she would never expect from him. It was soft and heavy-hearted, terribly irregular to the malice. She could tell just by that he cared for his siblings, and her heart ached, because if someone like him could have such a connection with family, why couldn't she?</p><p class=""> </p><p class="">"What are they like?" she questioned, voice almost a whisper.</p><p class=""> </p><p class="">"Vanica is hyper, and can barely sit still. She can get a bit whiny, but when she pouts she's absolutely adorable. Zenon is a quiet boy. He sits at the fireplace and reads all day. Vanica likes to tease him a lot," Dante went on. "I worry about Zenon. He's too silent at times, and spends so many days alone."</p><p class=""> </p><p>"You actually worry?" Morganna gently poked fun at him, mostly to get out of her declining mood. "I thought your only emotions were horny and mischievous."</p><p> </p><p>It was his turn to roll his eyes. He gave her a smirk and wiggled his eyebrows. "Don't act like you're all pure. Surely you have itches that need to be scratched too? I could help."</p><p> </p><p>"Go find a prostitute, I'm not gonna be your bitch," she balled up some snow, anger seeping into her words.</p><p> </p><p>His smirk turned darker, into something that made her shiver. He held her face, nearly forcefully, fingers curling into her hair. "Oh, but you're so much better than a prostitute. You make the cutest faces, and I would love to see the ones you make while I pleasure you," he licked his lips.</p><p> </p><p>Morganna scrunched up her face in disgust, but couldn't help but feel a jolt straight to her core at his words. "You're one persistent asshole," she growled. She threw the snow in his face, making him let go of her so she could stand. "Do you even know when to stop?"</p><p> </p><p>He looked genuinely shocked to see her anger, then laughing like a madman. "You get more and more entertaining every time I see you! What interesting thing will you show me next time?"</p><p> </p><p>Morganna glared at him and marched off, refusing to answer him.</p><p> </p><p>~~~</p><p> </p><p>Unfortunately, Morganna saw him again, and again, and yet another time, throughout the span of many days. On walks, at the market, in a library; he never ceased to find her and flirt with her. Over time she slowly adjusted to his presence, conversations stretching longer and longer. Something about him, something hidden beneath the skin, fascinated her, and kept drawing her back to him despite knowing she should keep away.</p><p> </p><p>It was Loyce's birthday when she found herself alone, sitting on a bench, staring at a pond. It was full of life as the winter dulled down a bit for what they called "summer", but she could barely call it that. It was more like a cold autumn, but the slight temperature change still seemed to bring a burst of happiness among the people.</p><p> </p><p>She was alone because Loyce had accepted Prince Ciel's offer on a date. They had planned to go out shopping and have a party that day, but all of that had been pushed aside for later when the young prince knocked. It wasn't like Morganna was jealous, she was very happy for her sister, to get what she had wanted.</p><p> </p><p>A man. A man she loved, of course. Morganna had never thought about such a thing before. Her path was carved with a bloody blade and anyone who had stood in her way had been cut down, poisoned likely, and she never planted roots. She never thought about her emotions, walking her road numb. But with Loyce, it was something she was forced to speculate, because the girl summoned recollections from her past she had shoved down. Stirring every single emotion she ever felt, and adding one she had never really experienced before.</p><p> </p><p><b><em>Love</em></b>.</p><p> </p><p>It seemed so idiotic to her, so childish, to love. Love was a thing that seemed to keep people back, but it also seemed to be everything. A risk that would either end out disastrously or wonderfully. She didn't want to gamble it all like that.</p><p> </p><p>"What's the frown for?"</p><p> </p><p>"It's my sister's birthday."</p><p> </p><p>"Oh? Have you forgotten and find yourself lost for a present idea?"</p><p> </p><p>"No."</p><p> </p><p>"Hm. Jealous, then?"</p><p> </p><p>"No."</p><p> </p><p>He sat next to her, crossing his long legs. He held his chin in thought. "Why are you alone, then?"</p><p> </p><p>"She's out on a date with the prince," she stated blandly.</p><p> </p><p>"The prince? She must be one lucky girl," he chuckled. "Let me guess; she ditched you to be with him?"</p><p> </p><p>"Pretty much," she gave a little huff of laughter at saying it. "I'm not sad about it. I'm happy for her."</p><p> </p><p>"It must be something completely different making you frown if you're not sad or jealous," he mentioned.</p><p> </p><p>She doesn't reply.</p><p> </p><p>He sighed dramatically and stood up. "Let's go do something. It's boring staring at a pool of water all day," he reaches out his hand for her.</p><p> </p><p>"It's not 'a pool of water', it's a <em>pond</em>," she rolled her eyes. She grabbed his hand, hoisting herself up. "What could we do?"</p><p> </p><p>He gave a sinister, playful grin, eyes already forming a plan. "Same thing," he said, "and you'll figure out in due time. C'mon."</p><p> </p><p>He dragged her, similar to when Loyce did to take her shopping, to the market. He pulled a small bag of coins out of his pocket, and attached a translucent string on it. He left the bag near the street and tugged her behind a wall, still holding the string. She watched him in confusion, then figured it out.</p><p> </p><p>"Really? We're doing pranks?"</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah. Why not? It's hilarious," he gave her another grin, making her roll her eyes.</p><p> </p><p>They spent the next hour trying to contain their laughter as they snagged the bag away just as someone went to grab it. After that got boring, they randomly threw snowballs at people and giggled when they looked around in anger for the culprits. Morganna grew a mischievous smirk, making a snowball, then throwing it in Dante's face. He blinked, bewildered, but only for a second before he grew his own smirk. He made a snowball and chased after her, throwing it. It landed on her back, making her erupt in laughter as she continued running. She quickly grabbed some more snow, and the snowball fight continued.</p><p> </p><p>She felt like a child. A happy one.</p><p> </p><p>Eventually she collapsed in the snow, laughing some more. A smile was plastered on her face as she looked up at the gray-blue sky, feeling peaceful. Dante's green eyes soon obscured her vision. "Already tired?"</p><p> </p><p>"Nah, just taking a rest," she responded.</p><p> </p><p>He hummed. "You should smile more," he recommended. "It makes you look even more gorgeous."</p><p> </p><p>Pink stained her cheeks as she subconsciously blushed at his words. She didn't know what to say, but not from anger this time. She was <em>flattered</em>, something she never expected to feel around him. When she realized that, her heart beat fast in a panic.</p><p> </p><p><em>Oh no, </em>she thought. <em>Please, not for him.</em></p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Please, not</em>
  <b>
    <em> love.</em>
  </b>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>She's in for one hell of a ride.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. White Canvases Stained Red</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Different views, but in the end, the same monster.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The sky was clear that day, sunshine illuminating the glistening snow. While the pale blue sky made the citizens smile, the air was frigid, keeping many inside their homes by their hearths. Loyce was among the ones kept inside, along with their father, but Morganna had many other things she wanted to do other than sit inside. She felt she couldn't even sit still - it was <em>that </em>day, of course, and the persistent nagging in the back of her head was something she didn't want to be alone with. So, she decided, she would get done everything she had procrastinated on that day. Which included surveying the black market to see if they had what she wanted.</p><p> </p><p>They had the very basics when it came to poison. Simple ones that would just give stomach aches or a fever, deadly if given a large amount and frequently. She didn't need those; she needed something that worked slowly but deadly - subtle. She knew the exact poison that was the best for what she wanted, but wasn't surprised when they didn't have it. It was a rare poison, after all, from a snake that lived in holes on the side of mountains in the Diamond Kingdom. One dosage wasn't enough to kill a grown man, but it did have long-lasting effects. Three dosages, however, killed off someone effortlessly, with little trouble and a lot of sickness on the victim's part. It was the perfect poison for people like her, that worked on the sidelines and had no time to be accused of poisoning.</p><p> </p><p>She didn't exactly expect the market to have it, however if she talked with one of the sellers she wouldn't be surprised if they would get it for her, for the right price at least. She would do it later when she had the money, since she didn't take much with her. For the moment, she just scanned the poisons they had with mild interest. </p><p> </p><p>"Every time we meet it seems I realize more and more how little I know of you," the sentence was spoken like a devil whispering in her ear, and it made her sigh. "Today I find you looking at poisons in the black market, so what will tomorrow hold? I'm almost impatient to see."</p><p> </p><p>She gave Dante a glare. "Nothing. At least nothing for you," she affirmed. "I was only curious to see this place."</p><p> </p><p>"<em>Curious</em>," he hummed, a hiss in his undertone. "Curiosity often leads to something more, Morganna."</p><p> </p><p>She stiffened, the way he said her name hitting her chest just as a fist might. "Why are you here, then?" she alluded. She narrowed her snake eyes at him. "<em>Dante."</em></p><p> </p><p>He gave a smirk. "There's some interesting things happening here," he dodged. He was playing the same game as her, dancing about each other. "Often scandalous things. I don't want to miss out."</p><p> </p><p>"How ironic, for you to be a soldier and wandering around in this place," she targeted. "Makes me question your true intentions."</p><p> </p><p>Something in his mind was aroused. She could feel it, the subtle change in his features and aura. How it called to her, uncanny and ominous. "Everyone here has questionable motives," he pointed out. "It just depends on how horrible they really are." He was close to her now, mouth by her ear. "I see it in those eyes of yours. You're shooting to kill, aren't you?" </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Heads thudding on tables. Blood on handkerchiefs. Blood on walls, on floors, on dresses and her shoes. A knife lodged in a body. A struggle for power. Yellow eyes, red hair, blue, blue lips...</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Morganna shoved him away. "No, not again," she spoke quietly, although knowing it to be a lie. She hurried away from him, but he followed, as he usually did. She didn't know why he was so hellbent to get in her bed, why he was so determined to know her. She was an idiot to like him, to catch feelings when all she had wanted to do in the kingdom was build her power. Only then would Morganna ever be sated, only then could she redeem her unforgivable acts. She couldn't plant roots. She couldn't keep herself there. Loyce was already too much, but to love Dante too?</p><p> </p><p>She found herself deep in the forest, at the cliff, ignoring Dante when she sat down. She could feel his eyes on her back, piercing into her. "No one says something like that if they haven't done something wrong. You've murdered someone before, haven't you?" he mused. There was amusement in his voice. "And you're upset over it. Guilty. Why, Morganna?" When she continued to ignore him, he grew closer. He grasped her chin and forced her to look at him. The movement made her heart pound in her chest, and his eyes gazing into hers stunned her. "Humanity is nothing but evil. We are only our true selves when we embrace our anger, our insanity. So why be sad about it? Tell me."</p><p> </p><p>Morganna shook her head. "No, I can't agree with that," she tried to push him away again, but found she couldn't summon the strength. Her hand simply rested on his chest, feeling his muscles under her fingertips. Her mistake was looking back into his dangerous eyes. "There's good people out there, Dante."</p><p> </p><p>He tilted his head at her, a single strand of hair dangling in the air. Her fingers twitched, wanting to tuck it back behind his ear. "So, so few," he brought up. "You know what happens to them, too. They die because they were weak."</p><p> </p><p>"Has someone ever been kind to you? Have you ever felt how it is?"</p><p> </p><p>Dante visibly paused. She could see the gears working in his head as he thought. "Yes," he confirmed. He let go of her chin, in a bit of a daze. "A long time ago, my mother would sing us to sleep and play with us every day. We gravitated towards her like she was the sun. But she was a passive woman, too kind for her own good. My father hit her and argued with her but she never, ever defended herself. That is why she died. Because she was weak. Then he targeted me, and I learned how to be strong. I learned that my rage is what I should feel. What I felt was what made me strong. And I killed the man, because he was weak."</p><p> </p><p>A wave washed over her of something akin to sadness. Empathy, was it? She knew how it felt, to have an abusive parent. She knew what it was like, to be a young child, being introduced to things no one should ever see. </p><p> </p><p>She knew how it was to kill said parent, and the absolute <em>joy</em> of it. </p><p> </p><p>"Dante..." she breathed. "Don't you want to protect people like your mother?"</p><p> </p><p>"No," he stated, and she noticed how the emotion was gone from his face. Empty, blank, void of everything and yet all-consuming. "I want them dead."</p><p> </p><p>She reached out, brushing his cold cheek. She felt vulnerable under his gaze. Weak. The aura of his mind was stronger once she could feel him. She knew of his dissatisfaction with life by just that simple touch, knew of his hunger for something greater and eviler. Something to entertain him for once, something to make him feel less empty. Underneath the veil of lies he had created for himself was a deep anger, lasting so long it morphed into something different. Before she could search more, his hand gripped her wrist and separated her fingers from his skin. </p><p> </p><p>"Don't use your magic on me. I don't need you in my head," he hissed, and she tensed at the tone. The emotionlessness on his face was soon gone, replaced by the amusement he always held around her. "You know, it's quite hypocritical to defend lives, since you've taken them. Tell me what you did, Morganna, since I've shared."</p><p> </p><p>She scowled and pulled her hand away from him, turning her face away. "All of them deserved it, except one. It started with my sister and has, and will not end until I get to the top," she replied. She held herself, trying not to think of it all. The guilt ate her up inside, especially on that day, the day it started. Ironic of her to be talking about it. </p><p> </p><p>"So you thirst for power?"</p><p> </p><p>She watched the setting sun, still managing to cast pinks and purples across the sky beneath the clouds. "Yes. Maybe then I could start making up for all that I've done."</p><p> </p><p>"Why make up for it if they deserved it?" he asked. "Why make up for it at all? You owe them nothing anymore."</p><p> </p><p>"You don't understand, Dante," she responded, looking at him. The fading light illuminated her red hair, a fiery crown atop her head. "Their lives never mattered. But my sister's, she should have everything I've robbed from her. I've taken her eyes and name so she can experience everything she will miss out on. And I want to give her <em>everything</em>, in exchange for the sin I made."</p><p> </p><p>A smirk grew, yet again, on his face. Devilish, vile, everything bad, and she loved it on him. "Who are you really, then, <em>Morganna</em> <em>Urien</em>?"</p><p> </p><p>"A murderer," she whispered. "Beatrice, a murderer." Then she did something she knew she would regret. She took down her magic and showed him Beatrice, with her dark blue eyes, with her scar and birthmark under her lip. She showed him the reality in contrast to the lie she had crafted to fool everyone, and only he would ever know. She showed him <em>her.</em></p><p> </p><p>At the end of the day, she wondered who would turn out the biggest monster; she, or the man she loved? </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>You cannot tell me three siblings came out absolutely insane without some kind of trauma from their parents.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. A Lose-Lose Situation</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>What's so bad about being a little reckless?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Morganna pursed her lips, eyes scanning over the papers as she drank her tea. She had taken it upon her since that day to dig more into the Zogratis family, and what she had found was more than <em>fascinating</em>. The noble house was commonly known for business, owning several coal mines along the borders. Dante and his siblings' father was successful in a majority of his trades, while his mother came from another very wealthy noble bloodline - something that struck Morganna was that the woman's name was also Beatrice. She was said to have died from a disease a few years after the birth of her last child, and soon after her husband would follow under "mysterious" circumstances. All clues hinted to the siblings, yet no one could exactly pin the blame on them. Dante would inherit the estate and all the riches his father had collected over the years, but didn't take up business like him. Instead he focused more on being a solider for the kingdom. Several of the missions he did would be labeled questionable.</p><p><em>He plays his cards right</em>, she thought. <em>To be found suspicious but never be caught.</em></p><p>A knock echoed on her bedchamber's door. "Lady Morganna?" a voice sounded through. "Your father requests your presence in his office."</p><p>Morganna sighed, silently questioning why he wanted to see her. He seemed to hate her mere presence in the home. Nonetheless, she got up and opened the door. "Thank you for informing me," she nodded to the servant. Her feet carried her, reluctantly, to her father's office, knocking on the door and waiting for his "come in". Once it came, she opened the door, stopping right in her tracks when she saw no other than Lloyd Killian.</p><p>"Why don't you sit down, Morganna," her father said, gesturing to the chair next to Lord Killian. She took it without a word or a glance to the man beside her. Her eye's flicked up to her father's blue ones, glaring down sharply at her. She gave him a polite smile, despite the urge she had to slit his throat. "You turned sixteen nearly two months ago. Do you know what that age usually means?"</p><p>
  <em>Oh no.</em>
</p><p>"It's marriage age, if I'm correct," Morganna answered timidly.</p><p>Lord Urien smiled. Fake and full of venom, perhaps even relief, it irritated her to her core. "Good. Lloyd has come here today to discuss your hand in marriage," he stated, leaving no room for argument. "You're a lovely young woman, Morganna. You would make a perfect wife and future mother. You would benefit us significantly if you do marry."</p><p>Her gaze shifted to Lloyd, sitting smugly and quietly in his chair. <em>Of course, </em>she growled in her head. <em>I'm only an object to be won by him, and sold by my father. </em>It wasn't like she didn't expect it, but the anger still hit. She was great with repressing it, and still kept her obedient little smile. "Lord Killian wants my hand in marriage?" she mocked flattery, acting as if she was born to do it. </p><p>"Most definitely," said man spoke, reaching and taking her hand. "You're exceedingly beautiful, and I've heard nothing but the kindness of you from the people who know you."</p><p>She wondered who exactly he talked to. The men and woman she had killed throughout the years begged to argue. "Thank you," she mumbled softly, continuing to play the humble role.</p><p>"So do you agree to be my wife?"</p><p><em>t's not like I have a choice. </em>"Yes, of course I do."</p><p>Lord Urien smiled tightly. "Great. You two will have meetings before the wedding is scheduled, to get to know each other better."</p><p>The rest of the day went by in a blur for her. Lord Killian and her father talked for several more hours until dinner, where the man joined them. Loyce was ecstatic to learn she was getting married, excited and happy for her. Morganna tried to match her enthusiasm, making small talk with Lord Killian, and when he left he kissed her hand, just as Dante had so many times.</p><p>It disgusted her. It made her heart shatter.</p><p>Even that night as she laid in bed, her skin crawled and her chest ached. Her logical head told her that it was practical if she wanted to go higher in society, but her emotions betrayed her. She didn't want to be married to someone she didn't love, and she didn't know when it became such a big deal for her. Was it because her numbness had dulled down? Had Dante, even Loyce, changed her? She hated the idea that her love of Dante would hold her back from advancing further. She didn't need him and yet she found herself constantly thinking about him, and that intriguing mind of his. Not to mention his smile. Or his hair. Or those goddamn <em>eyes</em>. She wanted to hold him, she wanted him to ravage her-</p><p>She groaned and sat up in her bed. She didn't need to be thinking about something like that, especially when she knew she was in an arranged marriage. She didn't want to think about either of them, really, but she knew she couldn't sleep and even trying to would lead to that. She got up, dressed, and left her room and then the manor. She needed to ease her mind somewhere else.</p><p>She could hear the dull thrumming of the music from the festival even from where she was. There was one hosted every holiday to keep spirits up in the long winter, and she frankly loved it. There was games, dancing, eating, everything. She never had experienced something so jovial and lively before Loyce took her to one a few months prior. She was hooked on them.</p><p>However, she never really joined in on them. She'd rather watch from afar. On the edges of the festival stood no one, the lot joining in on them. She watched the dancers swish around with envy, knowing she could do the dance without flaws herself. The more she watched, the more she wanted to do it, and the more she said <em>"fuck it" </em>and did the moves. It wasn't a basic dance, more complicated than ballroom dancing could ever be, and the majority of people in the Diamond Kingdom knew the steps. The dance was native to them after all, and she had been particularly intrigued by it as a child. She had been interested in dancing in general, to the point she studied and practiced almost every night. It was one of the only things that brought a sliver of happiness to her and distracted her when she needed it the most.</p><p>Her feet moved in rhythm of the music, and the vibrations from the ground seemed to run through her. It electrified her skin, resonated energy deeply in her bones. She found herself grinning while twisting, enough to draw herself from her steps, and she took a tumble. She landed in the snow, soft and almost comfy around her. She laughed to herself until the feeling left her warm and content on the ground. It was calm, looking at the cloudy night sky, the music from the festival white noise. She could fall asleep there if she really wanted, but knew it was a bad idea.</p><p>A man looked down at her, and it took her a hot second to make out his facial features. Pale skin, green eyes, slicked back hair. The recognition landed a quick strike to her heart. "I didn't know you could dance that well," he chuckled. He offered his hand out to her to take, and she did, hoisting herself up.</p><p>"While I was in the Diamond Kingdom I studied a lot of dances," she told him, her voice a bit breathy. "And practiced them. I've mastered a majority."</p><p>"Even lap dances?"</p><p>Morganna rolled her eyes and gently hit his chest. "Don't push it, I'm in a salty mood already."</p><p>Dante laughed. "Oh really? That doesn't explain that smile on your face."</p><p>She pursed her lips but could not stop herself from giving that small little smile. "I haven't danced in a long time, that's the only reason," she replied. She ran a hand through her messy red locks, eyes going to the festival. "I'm trying to forget something. Do you know the best way to lose myself?"</p><p>He raised an eyebrow at her, but kept his amusement. "Well, drinking usually does it. May I ask why?" he queried.</p><p>She sighed deeply. "I'm getting married to some businessman twice my age."</p><p>She saw only a second of his eyes darkening. "That's more than definitely an occasion to drink to," he gave her a smirk. "I know a good place. Come with me."</p><p>She realized around then that maybe she would make a mistake if she followed him, but pushed it off and fell behind him. She wanted to savor whatever this night would give her and let loose for once. Was there any problem with being a bit carefree, one night?</p><p>Dante took her to a tavern, not that crowded but still busy. They sat down together and she wondered what she should get. "What's the best drink here?" she asked him.</p><p>He thought. "In my personal opinion, the whiskey is the best. I doubt you'd like it that much, though," he told her.</p><p>She shrugged. "I may as well try it."</p><p>The whiskey came and it burned her throat and made her eyes water, but Dante downed it with no problem. He laughed at her expression. "Don't like it? Too much of a lightweight to take it?"</p><p>She took his words as a challenge. She drank the whiskey and eventually got used to the feeling. She knew she should've stopped when she started to feel a bit too warm and fuzzy, but didn't. She kept going and soon three bottles were down and Dante was laughing some more at her, teasing her and her drunkenness. His words only registered for a second, but as he went on she got annoyed, but fascinated in the way his lips moved around his words. She thought about what they would feel like against hers, and before she knew it she was kissing him. His lips were soft and devoured hers with a hunger that sent jolts of hot energy straight to her core. She wanted more the longer she kissed him, a hand slithering into his hair to drag him more into it. His hands were on her hips and seemed to burn into her skin, pushing her towards him.</p><p>She separated, only for a bit. "Just... shut up," she panted, and before he could say anything else, kissed him again. This time she took over, licking his bottom lip to get into his mouth. Once she was in, she explored every span of skin. She could taste the whiskey on his tongue.</p><p>His lips broke away from her and laid wet kisses on her jaw and neck. His breath against her skin made her knees weak, and when he kissed it she swore she could've collapsed right there. "We... we should go somewhere else," she slurred, pushing him off of her. A blush spread across her already pink cheeks.</p><p>Dante chuckled. "Are you finally letting me in, <em>Beatrice</em>?"</p><p>She swallowed, rubbing her thighs together from the way he said her name. "It'd- it'd be a shame if we came this far and s-stopped," she stammered.</p><p>He smirked, eyes alight in lust. It made her shiver. He took her hand and lead her into the night. There was a brief thought that cane to her drunken mind, quickly gone and left to the cold winds.</p><p>
  <em>I'm caught in his trap, aren't I?</em>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Next chapter will be smut hehe. I wrote the majority of this at 4 am so I apologize if it's not that great.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. A Commonly Committed Sin (SMUT!)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Lust, a horrible desire to have.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm so bad at writing smut, this is like the second time I've ever done it. Also this chapter can be skipped if you don't want to read it, I made it so there isn't any plot in here really. At the end I just kinda wanted to get it over with so I could continue on with the plot lol.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Morganna had no idea where she was when she was pushed up against a door. Not like she could care, with the way Dante kissed and sucked on her neck. Hickeys would form there, and would be difficult to cover up, but that was something that would have to be dealt with later. He found her sweet spot and she let out a shameless moan as he sucked and gently bit on it, leaving a large hickey. Her cloak would be taken off and thrown on the ground so he could attack her collarbone.</p><p>She managed to take off his jacket and a couple of his belts before he took her and tossed her on the bed. He climbed on top of her and kissed her deeply, passionately, biting and sucking on her lips. He shimmied her out of her dress and leggings, leaving her in her underwear. His cold hands ran over her sides, making her shudder in anticipation. He kissed her chest and took off her bra effortlessly, leaving hickeys on her breasts. He teased her nipple with a lick, the feeling of his warm tongue gliding against it making her gasp. When he took it into his mouth it felt even better, only adding onto the pleasure thereafter by caressing and teasing her unattended nipple. He switched to that nipple and repeated the pattern after some time.</p><p>Her intoxication seemed to increase the sensitivity in her body, dulling everything but her skin and the man on top of her. He was the only anchor but yet distracted her with such sweet touches, overwhelming all senses and leaving her so needy.</p><p>His kisses traveled down, stopping only to lift her leg over his shoulder. He sucked the skin of her thigh into his mouth and bruised it, giving some of the flesh love bites. His eyes connected with hers, and she let out a little mewl as his fingers rubbed her core through her panties. "You're so wet for me. Were you thinking of me doing this to you all night?" he teased her, voice husky. It only made her more wet. He pinched her thigh. "Answer me."</p><p>"Yes!" Morganna whined with an overzealous nod.</p><p>He chuckled. "You're adorable. <em>Especially</em> when you're at my mercy." He continued to rub her pussy, spreading her wetness before targeting her clit. The jerk that came to her as he did made her chew her lip, keeping in a moan. He didn't stop rubbing, stirring up her insides and making her toes curl. She felt a moan bubble up in her throat but refused to let it out, but as a new wave of pleasure washed over her, she couldn't keep it in. Wave after wave came, building up and making the knot in her stomach constrict. She bucked her hips into his touch until he pinned them down, and suddenly she felt too much and was getting so <em>close</em> to relief.</p><p>But he took his hand away.</p><p>She huffed in annoyance, a half whimper, at his smirk. "That's what you get for how long I've waited to have you," he told her. "I'm gonna make you wait for me. Or, maybe if you beg, I <em>might</em> be inclined to give in."</p><p>She refused to beg. She had dignity, if only a bit of it left. He laughed at her stubbornness and tore off her panties. She couldn't get a complaint out of her mouth before a moan interrupted it when he shoved a finger into her dripping hole. He moved it around experimentally before curling up, hitting just the right nerves to make her bite down on her lip, almost enough to make it bleed. Soon a second and third finger joined in abusing her filthy hole, and she covered her mouth to desperately quiet down the exclamations of pleasure. He didn't let her cum, however, even on the third, forth, and fifth time he went at it.</p><p>As the fifth time went, she let go of the pride she had. "Please, Dante! Please let me cum! I want you so bad!" she whimpered to him. Her desperate eyes met his lustful green ones, and the mere look he gave her may have been enough to make her climax.</p><p>"Good girl," he hummed. He increased the rhythm his fingers pumped into her, making her legs twitch around him. She was sure her moans could be heard throughout the whole building with how good she felt. His thumb started circling her clit and that's when she lost it, arching her back and clenching around his digits. He slowed down, but didn't stop, waiting until her body relaxed to take his fingers out of her. They were soaked with her juices, but he licked them off in a showcase that made her thirst for even more of him.</p><p>"Help get me undressed so we can get to the action," he commanded her with a grin. She complied with shaky hands, lifting his shirt over his head and helping him push down his pants. She tried not to look at his prominent erection out of embarrassment, but was forced to when she had to take off his boxers. He was big, and she knew he would likely hurt going in at first.</p><p>He climbed on top of her and kissed her on the lips again. She could taste herself, but didn't mind it, the mere fact he was kissing her enough. It was gentle, deceivingly so. He squeezed her thigh and lead her legs around his waist before pushing into her. She winced in slight pain, however he didn't wait for her to get adjusted, immediately pulling out and driving it back in. That happened a few more times before the pain slowly melted into pleasure, running through her entire body.</p><p>It was different from his fingers; his cock reached deeper into her, skimming all the important nerves. She wrapped her arms around his neck and moaned into his shoulder, hanging onto him. "You take me so well," he breathed into her ear, kissing the spot underneath it between her jaw and neck. His pace got faster and harder. "Moan louder for me."</p><p>She did, groaning in pleasure at the top of her lungs. He quickly found the spot that would make her scream for him, pounding into her with vigor. "Oh fuck~! Dante~!" she panted, nails digging into his back. She came undone within seconds, but he kept at it. The overstimulation felt like way too much, but too good at the same time.</p><p>"How long can you go for?" Dante chuckled. "I have endurance for hours. Do you want to be fucked so hard and good you can't walk tomorrow?"</p><p>She nodded, nails clawing at his skin again. "Yes.. oh god please~!" she pleaded. Minutes felt like nothing when he was thrusted into her, so hard she could hear it. The sound only added to her arousal, and soon she would cum another time.</p><p>"You're such a good girl for me," he groaned, sucking on her shoulder. "So eager, with all that attitude gone, pinned below me. Would you be like this sober too?" His hand moved from her waist so her pussy, playing with her clit. She went sharply still in his grasp, shouting out a moan. He smirked into her collarbone, and flipped her over so that he was taking her from behind. The entirely different angle brought a whole new league of pleasure.</p><p>She couldn't count how many time she came, but it was a lot more than when Dante did. By the time they were both tired it was well into the night, and she was exhausted. Her body collapsed into bed, breathing heavily as she tried to recover. He laid in bed beside her and grinned proudly at her state. She didn't hear what he said before she passed out, only felt the warmth of his hand lining the scar on her face.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Tame Pets Can Still Bite</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>There was a reason why Morganna kept her emotions in check.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Morganna blinked awake and groaned in pain. Her head felt like it had been split open and her body was sore and felt like heavy lead when she tried to lift an arm or leg. She moved an arm over her eyes to block out the light in the room and pulled the blankets closer to herself. She didn't care that it was Dante's room (likely, she didn't exactly know) and wouldn't bother getting out of bed before she felt at least a little better.</p><p>She heard the door open and close, and the thudding of boots. "You're finally awake. I was worried that I killed you," Dante chuckled.</p><p>Morganna groaned again and lifted her arm off her face. "You should have. I feel horrible," she made a face at him. He was already dressed, and by the looks of his damp hair, had taken a bath. He smirked at her remark.</p><p>"I couldn't do that. It would ruin my hard work," he commented. He took her chin and ran his thumb over her bottom lip. He licked his own. "You look stunning so wrecked. Makes me want to do it again."</p><p>She rolled her eyes and shoved him off of her. "I'm not one of your women. Just a stupid drunk," she huffed. Despite how her head pounded and body protested, she swung her legs over the side of the bed. She shivered at the cold air that immediately collided with her skin.</p><p>"Ah, there's that sass again," he laughed. "I almost missed it."</p><p>She shot him a glare. "What time is it?" she asked, slight panic filling her. She had no idea how she'd explain where she was if it was late in the morning. Her father had been keeping more of an eye on her after Lord Killian's proposal, and to arrive after a night of being missing would definitely spark an argument.</p><p>"A few minutes after dawn," he answered. She sighed. Her father usually woke up early, but not <em>dawn </em>early. She got up on shaky legs, collecting her clothes, but frowned when she was missing one. She looked over at him again, seeing the article of clothing hanging from one of his fingers. "I think I might keep this," he gave her a devilish grin. "A token of our time together before you get <em>married</em>."</p><p>The word he hissed may as well have been an arrow to her heart, but she tried to ignore it. She put her hands on her hips and frowned at him. "Give me back my panties."</p><p>"Hm, no. Unless you want to fight me for them."</p><p>She grit her teeth in annoyance. She had no time to bicker with him over her underwear, she wanted to leave as quickly as she could. He knew this. She glared at him. "Alright, fine."</p><p>He quirked a dark eyebrow. "Oh? I can have them?"</p><p>"No." She tackled him, snatching her panties back in the fray. He was left with a surprised look underneath her, then laughing.</p><p>"I could get used to this view," he teased.</p><p>She went red and got off of him, quickly sliding on her underwear. "You are the most irritating man I know," she huffed. She got dressed within a couple of minutes and grabbed the doorknob to leave.</p><p>He snaked his arms around her and pushed her towards his hard chest. "Y'know, if you ever need help getting rid of this man... I would be happy to come to your aid," he whispered, sensually, into her ear. "As long as I get something out of it."</p><p>She shivered against him, legs trembling slightly. "I can do things myself," she scoffed, squirming out of his arms. Without looking back, she opened the door and closed it behind her. She knew if she had looked at him, she would be caught in those eyes of his.</p><p>Now presented to her was entirely different challenge; where was she, and how could she get out? She looked down the hallway, seeing a railing to a supposed staircase to her left. She headed down that way, and then arrived at the staircase. She walked down it, almost tumbling once or twice. It faced a lounge, and she tensed up at seeing a boy seated on a couch, reading. He couldn't have been any older than eight, with messy black hair and pale skin. When he looked up at her, his piercing blue eyes made her blood go cold. Yet he didn't seem to radiate a darkness like Dante did, only a danger a raging, yet calm, sea could bring.</p><p>"Did Dante bring you here?" he questioned her. His voice was monotonous, as if he had brung up the question more than once and quite frequently. She didn't doubt that he did.</p><p>"Yeah," Morganna said, caution in her voice. Then, like a bat to the head came the realization that Dante had a younger brother, and sister. She cursed herself for briefly forgetting that fact. "Are you his brother?"</p><p>The boy nodded. "Yes," he replied bluntly. "Do you need help getting to the door?"</p><p><em>He's a smart boy</em>, she thought. "Yeah. Could you help me?"</p><p>He sighed and got up, putting his bookmark in his book and setting it down with a gentle thud. He walked ahead of her without a word, and she followed with equal silence. She felt bad to have asked him for his assistance and interrupt his reading, and the thought that such a thing was probably routine for him made her heart slightly ache.</p><p>They soon made it to the door. "Thank you for helping me," she nodded to him. He nodded back and left, and she soon followed suit by exiting the house. She pulled her cloak tightly around her and walked hurriedly to her home. She opened the door and shut it, trying to be as quiet as she could. She dodged any servants when going up to her room and plopped down into her bed when she got there.</p><p>She covered her eyes with her arms again. "You idiot girl," she scolded herself. She gulped, feeling her face warm and nose sting, eyes straining. "Fuck." She got up, letting a few tears slip down her cheeks. She caught her own eye in the mirror, bloodshot and dark. She looked down to her scar, and then the hickeys on her neck. It made her gut wretch. <em>Disgusting</em>. <em>You're disgusting.</em></p><p>She forced her eyes away and brought back up the illusion, to cover everything that was herself. Herself was disgusting, a murderer. Herself was everything that Morganna couldn't be.</p><p>~~~</p><p>She watched the squirrels from the window, skittering about. They rarely came out, but the closer it got to summer the more they peeked out of their nests to search for new food. When she was young she had often wanted to catch one just to pet it, believing them to be the cutest creatures she had ever seen. As she grew older she realized it would be a bad, dangerous idea.</p><p>She found a lot of ideas were bad, dangerous ideas.</p><p>"Lady Morganna, Lord Killian is here."</p><p>She looked over at the servant and the man next to her, her fiancé. She had done some research on him, more so to distract herself from what had happened with Dante. He was businessman among a family of businessmen, never getting his hands dirty, yet his record was coated in grime. She had been around other men like him before, and they truly disgusted her. Horrible, lying bastards, doing anything as long as if benefitted them.</p><p>Maybe she was just being hypocritical.</p><p>He sat down across from her, eyes going to her once the maid was gone. "It's a nice day outside, isn't it?"</p><p>She nodded. "It is. I was thinking about taking a walk later," she conversed. "Maybe feed the squirrels a bit."</p><p>"Why? They're such annoying creatures. You'll make them fat."</p><p>"I can't agree. They're unique to me, and pretty," she mumbled. She clutched the skirt of her dress, keeping her eyes outside. Rage was bubbling up through her, and she had no idea why it presented itself at that specific moment. It made the edges of her vision red, seeping into the image in the window. </p><p>"What other things do you like? Drinking tea? Sewing?" he had a mocking tone that barely made it through her thoughts.</p><p>"Do you think I'm a basic woman, Lord Killian?" she retorted, eyes flitting over to him. Her glare made him tense, she could tell by the way his shoulders straightened underneath her gaze. "Do you think I've spent all my days pent up inside a house while everyone does everything for me? Do you even know where I've come from?"</p><p>Confusion passed over his face, but he was quick to mask it. She could feel a slight irritation from him, and almost laughed. He had the guts to be annoyed, with <em>her</em>? He opened his mouth to speak but she cut him off. "Actually, don't answer that. I already know what you're going to say," she smirked at the rage on his face. "You're a noble, after all. Like the rest I've dealt with. You expect me to sit here and look pretty. I have no voice, just an object to use for your pleasure. And I will be, I guarantee. But for today, perhaps I can speak my mind. It feels so good, to rant. To see the wrath on your face."</p><p>He got up and aimed his hand to hit her across the face. He was close to brushing her cheek when she caught his wrist and stared up at him. "Although, you won't remember any of this, I need my record to be pure in order to play this game," she murmured, watching him sink to the floor, consciousness taken from him. She stared at him for awhile before sighing, running her hand over her red curls. She let go of his hand and knelt down, touching his temples, then put her magic to work.</p><p>She would enjoy her freedom in the moments before he would awake, then she will go back to being a perfect, quiet little doll. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I had fun writing this chapter. I just love diving into Morganna's bed mental health and showing her cruel side. Also, baby boi Zenon made an appearance! This won't be the first time he's helping her to the door hehe.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Sorrow for the Dacryphilic</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>How easy it is, to listen to temptation.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Perhaps it rained for the loss of a good man. Or, maybe, it rained to wash his body down to hell. Unfortunate was what the pastor had called it, but if it had been truly unfortunate everyone would've been impacted by the death of Lord Urien. Morganna was not, albeit faked as if she was. Rather, faked it for Loyce, who sobbed on her shoulder and uttered her regrets towards their dead father. Morganna didn't feel a thing for the man. She had been the one who had sent the carriage driver purposely off the cliff, of course making sure <em>he</em> was alright. The old man, though, was ridded of.</p><p>A good riddance it was, too.</p><p>However, it made Morganna wonder how exactly her father and mother met. Yes, the woman had been a drunk who gave herself to men all over the place, but why had a Spade Kingdom noble been in the Diamond Kingdom, screwing around, in the time of a war? From her calculations, her mother would have only been fifteen - a terrible age to have ever been sleeping around and getting pregnant at. Especially by a nobleman from another kingdom. She was curious but at the same time glad she wouldn't ever hear the tale, both parents dead and buried. She doubted it was a happy tale at all.</p><p>After the funeral service and listening to everyone's insincere "condolences", Morganna walked to the carriage with Loyce. They were only stopped by a very overzealous boy, running up and calling Loyce's name. She looked in amusement as the embarrassed boy, dark hair messy and disheveled in general, took Loyce's hand. "I'm very sorry to hear about your father's death. It was untimely," he said, a bit breathlessly. "But, if you ever need someone to keep you company, I'll always be here."</p><p>The way the prince looked at Loyce made Morganna smile. His yellow eyes showed so much affection and gentleness her heart ached for, and Loyce matched his compassion. It made her sad, knowing she would never have a love like that. Her love for Dante would be nothing but heartbreak if she sought it, and it wasn't like Lord Killian would ever be kind to her, or think she was anything else but an object. It didn't matter to her, however. She had a goal to achieve and couldn't have her feelings getting in the way.</p><p>She left the two lovers be and entered the carriage, sitting down and gazing out the side window. The rain was still falling lightly, and she hated how wet it had made her. She felt cold and sick to her stomach, only realizing the ill feeling then. She sighed and hoped it wouldn't get worse throughout the week. She had a wedding to attend, after all.</p><p>~~~</p><p>The sickness did get worse. While it wasn't anything like vomiting, she felt weak, tired, and just generally horrible. It took her everything to smile at the guests and hold small, meaningless conversations with them. Her newly made husband had disappeared into the crowd, likely to talk to his friends, leaving her alone to fend against everyone's comments on her dress, hair, and beauty. Many were backhanded compliments about Morganna's eyes, sharp and snake-like. She held her tongue, though, knowing she didn't have the energy to argue.</p><p>The room would soon become too stuffy for her, and she had to escape. She slipped away from the smiling people with an excuse and made it out to the balcony with a relieved sigh. The air was cold, icily fresh in her lungs. She was glad for it, though, because she was alone and that's all she needed in the moment. She walked to the railing and slid the snow off of it, then leaned on it. Her gaze swiped up to the night sky, ever cloudy, the shine of the moon barely going through.</p><p>She breathed in and out and focused on that for some time, trying to calm herself. It wasn't just the ache in her body that burdened her, it was her thoughts. It was another one of those days where her guilt ate her up from inside out, where everything was becoming just <em>a bit </em>too much. She would've been perfectly fine if Loyce hadn't looked at her earlier that evening, gave her such a genuine smile, and hugged her so warmly. Those goddamn <em>eyes</em>, entirely too trusting, kind, stupidly pure and innocent.</p><p>It was Loyce that made her want to confess her sins, bare her real self, and take the hell that was to come to her with at least some honesty. She couldn't. She was not honest, not like Loyce, not like Morganna, she was monstrous. She was a murderer and a traitor and everything, <em>everything</em>, Morganna could not be. How she yearned to be herself! She was tired, so exhausted, of acting. She wanted Loyce to smile at <em>her. </em>But she knew, she knew with all her heart, Loyce would <em>see</em> and she would <em>know</em> the horrible person she was. While oblivious, she had an uncanny ability to judge someone's character.</p><p>"Shouldn't the bride be smiling on her wedding day, not crying?"</p><p>She looked at him and glared. "Stop arriving at convenient times," she sniffled. She didn't care that he saw her tears, she didn't care what he thought of her at all - well, she could keep telling herself that and adding another lie to the list.</p><p>Dante did not laugh, as he normally would. He strode towards her and cupped her wet cheek, wiping the tears there with his thumb. His hand, cold, felt warm on her skin. "Convenient means you need me," he smirked a little.</p><p>Morganna huffed and went to slap his hand away, but couldn't find the will to do it. "I don't need you."</p><p>"Be quiet for once, Beatrice," he hummed. "Listen to me." She obeyed, pursing her lips. "You shouldn't be crying. You should make them weep. You're powerful, and I know you know it. You should show that power, make them scared. You've played this game too passively, take control of it. Make them pay for what they've done. Don't be scared of the hatred, the evil you feel. If you conquer fear, you conquer <em>everything</em>. Use it to your advantage. <em>Give them hell</em>."</p><p>Her blue eyes didn't escape his face, searching for something, yet she didn't know what. Was it sincerity? Fondness? The glint in his green glare gave her goosebumps. His words were charming, convincing, like the devil's, nigh impossible to ignore. She didn't want to ignore them. She was listening, like he commanded, and she wanted to sink into him.</p><p>She couldn't. Like she couldn't for Loyce.</p><p>That did not dismiss the truth in his words.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Kinda short, but this chapter was more or less to make me feel better. I feel a lot like Morganna (ah, no, Beatrice), since I poured some of my problems into her haha. Next chapter is gonna be so fucking fun, you're all in for one hell of a ride.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Venomous Truth</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Morganna shouldn't have ignored how sick she felt.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Morganna blinked awake, nausea hitting her immediately. She groaned and sat up, holding her head. The bed was empty beside her, of course, because Killian always woke up early to start work. She was glad she didn't have to tolerate him in the morning, when she was the most pissy. Especially glad that day, where she felt like she was going to puke.</p><p>Ignoring the terrible feeling, she got out of bed and drew herself a bath. She didn't stay in it long, only to wash herself off, then getting out, drying off, and getting dressed. She choose a simple emerald green dress and did her hair in a bun. She needed to look presentable for the day, since she had a tea party to go to. It was with two women, both wives of successful nobles, undoubtedly people she could get information from. She wondered if she'd have enough energy to smile at their snottiness.</p><p>The morning passed by in a quick blur for her. She barely ate breakfast and lunch before leaving for the tea party in the evening. All day, servants only accompanied her, her husband in his study. She despised his nonattendance, but at the same time didn't, not knowing whether or not she could deal with his roaming hands. She supposed she just wanted someone to actually be there.</p><p>A servant opened the door and greeted her with a bow. They lead her to the room she was to have tea in, knocking on the door before opening it. "Lady Morganna Killian is here," they announced, bowing once again. Two older ladies, one with graying brown hair, and the other with a bright blonde, instantly looked up at her.</p><p>"Oh, you're even more beautiful than I expected!" the blonde exclaimed.</p><p>"Lord Killian sure got lucky," the brunette snickered. </p><p>Morganna gave them a smile. "Thank you," she replied. She sat down at one of the chairs. "It's nice to meet you both, Lady Ora and Lady Dixie. I'm glad I was invited over."</p><p>"It's no problem, dear. I bet it would get lonely with Lord Killian, he works too much," the brunette, Lady Ora, mentioned. She waved her hand. "Whenever he and Hugo work together, my poor husband is left so exhausted."</p><p>Lady Dixie nodded. "He's way too into his work," she agreed. "Anyway, we've both been so curious about you. We heard you're an illegitimate child of old man Urien."</p><p>Morganna's took an offered cup of tea from a servant. "Yes," she responded. She sipped at the hot tea, not minding as the burning liquid went down her throat. It distracted her from how sickly she felt at the moment. "My mother was a drunk. She died a long time ago of an illness."</p><p>Lady Dixie gave a frown. "That's unfortunate."</p><p>"It must've been a long way to get where you are now," Lady Ora inputted. </p><p>"Yes, but I'm glad I'm here," Morganna agreed.</p><p>Their conversation went on. She tried to focus on it, but it just became more drowned out. The room was spinning around her, their faces blurry. She knew they were talking to her, but she couldn't muster the words to answer. Her hand rose to feel her face, but it never would make it. </p><p>
  <em>~~~ </em>
</p><p>
  <em>The shine in Morganna's bright, snake-like eyes was gone. Dull, void of everything Beatrice was used to seeing in them. Perhaps that was what snapped her out of the trance she was in, dropping the girl's body with horror. Where Beatrice's hands had been around her neck was purple, her lips blue and skin pale. Red hair, always a mess, lost its bounce without the energy thrumming through her sister's body.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>All she could do was stare. The numbness her worthless life gave to her faded into something that made her nose and eyes sting, that racked her body with a painful energy that came right into her throat with a pathetic noise. She killed her sister. She killed <b>Morganna</b>. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>She clutched her head and hid her wet face in between her knees. She didn't know how long it had been before she stopped crying, the numbness crawling back in. Only then did her mind clear, and she dried her tears and stood. She didn't spare Morganna's body a glance as she left, sat at the table in the kitchen, and waited for her mother's return. The woman opened struggled with the door and stumbled in, stopping to look at Beatrice with disgust. "Were you waiting for me brat?" she sneered. "Stop looking at me like that!"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Beatrice could only blink at the woman. She focused, blankly, on the woman's mind. So, so slowly, she took it over. The woman she called her parent became a mindless puppet, walking robotically to the knives in the kitchen. She could hear the screams from the woman's mind as she pressed the blade to her throat, but soon it would end as the blood seeped down her front. Her body thumped on the floor, a distant sound to Beatrice.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Mother," Beatrice hummed, the word foreign on her tongue. "I'm not sorry."</em>
</p><p>~~~</p><p>Morganna squinted at the lights, eyes taking a bit to adjust. "Lady Morganna, you're finally awake!" she heard the cry of Lady Dixie's voice. "We were just about to call the doctor."</p><p>She rubbed her head, sitting up and looking at the two women. They were more terrified than worried about what happened. "You passed out so suddenly," Lady Ora said. "We weren't sure what to do."</p><p>"I'm sorry for concerning you two like this," Morganna sighed deeply. "I've been feeling under the weather lately, I shouldn't have come."</p><p>"You should <em>really</em> see a doctor."</p><p>~~~</p><p>
  <em>Beatrice held her new sibling with a blank face. The baby squirmed in her arms, so much so she was a bit worried she would drop her. But she held on tightly, almost instinctively, to the small being. She wasn't sure what it was that didn't make her give the kid back to her stepfather as quickly as possible, as she normally would to any child handed to her. Maybe it was a fondness. It definitely presented itself when her sister opened her eyes, staring at her, then giggling. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>She felt bad that the girl was born into such an unfortunate place. It was truly unfair.</em>
</p><p>~~~</p><p>Back and forth Morganna went, repeatedly running her sweaty hands through her hair. She was panicking, if anything, unsure of what she was going to do. She grabbed the glass of water on her desk and chugged it down, focusing on the liquid going down her throat to ground herself before she became even more of a mess than she already was. </p><p>She was so stupid.</p><p>She should've known better.</p><p>She shook her head and stopped her train of thought there, knowing it would just make her break down. She didn't need that at the moment. She needed to think. She sat down, running her hand through her hair again, and glanced outside the window. It was a clear day. The sun made the snow look like piles of white glitter. Several snowmans were being made.</p><p>Snowmans.</p><p>Loyce.</p><p>She grabbed a paper, took out a quill, and hastily wrote a letter to her sister. She stated that they needed to talk, as soon as possible. She wondered if she should say why it was so urgent, but after a mental battle with herself, decided to get it over with so she didn't have to get her nerves worked up when they did talk.</p><p>
  <em>"I'm pregnant."</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I'm such a fan of the unexpected pregnancy troupe. I've wrote it so many times before but it will NEVER get boring to me. Also, I thought I could add more onto Morganna's background with some little scenes, hehe.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Admirable Liar</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Morganna can't help but hold her sister close to her heart.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Morganna didn't remember how many times she recounted the days just to <em>make sure </em>she was correct in her assumptions. It should've been obvious from the start, but still she counted, trying to reassure herself. Well, she couldn't exactly call it reassuring - it did the opposite of that, because it reminded her of how deep of shit she was in. But, she counted, and counted again, and counted every day until Loyce replied to her letter. Then she found herself counting again as she walked to her old residence at House Urien's manor, just to try and steady herself.</p><p>Every deduction came back to that drunken night.</p><p>Every conclusion said Dante was the father.</p><p>She had thought about it several times since she learned she was pregnant. How he would react, how he would be as a father. It made her heart flutter, just a bit, like some foolish teenage girl. She supposed that she was, though, with how stupid she had been. How stupid she was. No matter how much she could let her mind wander, the reality was that Dante didn't love her. She doubted he would ever want to take care of a child either.</p><p>The door opening drew her from her mind. In the doorway was Loyce, who Morganna didn't get a good look at before she was crushed in a hug. She tensed up at the touch, not used to such affection. "I've been worried sick about you," Loyce mumbled upon drawing away. The loss of her warming embrace made the cold so much more striking. "Let's head inside before you catch something."</p><p>Once again Morganna didn't get a word in before Loyce tugged her inside. Truthfully, she didn't know what to say to her sister. How was she going to explain <em>how? </em>What lie was she going to weave? It made her more sick than any disease could, thinking about looking into Loyce's big blue eyes and speaking bullshit. How did it feel so hard when she had done it before?</p><p>Soon enough she was sat down with a cup of tea shoved into her hands. She could see how antsy Loyce was, undoubtedly wanting to question her, but too uncomfortable to do so. At the same time she didn't want to start the conversation either, only gazing into the liquid inside of the cup. She traced her finger over the rim several times before Loyce burst out. "Morganna, how did this happen?"</p><p>Morganna sucked in a breath. "I...I was stupid. But that's not the thing I should be worrying about," she mumbled. She gathered up her wits to look at her sister. "What am I going to do? I've thought it over several times...."</p><p>Loyce pursed her lips. Morganna could tell she had wanted to know more, but also could tell she was more concerned about Morganna. It was a flaw that could also be a strength. "I hope you're not thinking about risking your life to...y'know..." she got quieter, "kill it."</p><p>Morganna sighed. She had thought about that, too, and it was very risky. She had heard of women who were completely fine afterwards, and about ones who had a lot of issues, and about ones who died in the procedure. Only a small portion were fine. She didn't want to gamble it. "No. I have to figure something else out."</p><p>Loyce stared at her for a minute, chewing her lip. "Morganna.... why did you tell me if you're just going to do stuff on your own again?" she questioned. Concern was written in her face.</p><p>Morganna's eyes flitted away from hers. It was a great question she didn't even know how to answer. <em>Why did she</em>? She had no intention of going to Loyce for help from the very beginning, but something made her tell her sister. Was it Loyce's warm, trusting aura? An aura that promised no bias?</p><p>"I want to help you," Loyce continued. "I can already tell that it's probably not Lord Killian's and it's going to get you in trouble if the truth comes out. We can think of something together."</p><p>Morganna hadn't expected those words, and the determination in her blue eyes. It struck her heart, though, how much the woman cared. She bit her lip as she felt her eyes sting from unshed tears. "Y-yeah," she mumbled, cursing internally at her stutter. She hated how her emotions shifted so quickly. "T-that sounds amazing."</p><p>~~~</p><p>Morganna carefully touched the skin of her abdomen. Almost unnoticeably her stomach was starting to grow, but instead of being paranoid about it, she felt quite warm looking at it. She was developing life and it sounded absurd to say, but she couldn't wait to see her baby already. It gave her such a bittersweet feeling, yet she decided to reside in the sweet side of it. Just for the moment, when she still could.</p><p>Loyce and her were leaving for their "vacation". She had packed beforehand when her nerves got to her, and was ready to leave. However, ready to leave more than thirty minutes before she needed to be. Her nerves were eating her up again and she needed to do <em>something</em>. She glanced out the window and wondered if the weather was nice enough to go on a quick walk, and after debating with herself a bit, she got her cloak and left.</p><p>The breeze was cold, but not too much so. She could hear birds chirping and children laughing in the background, making her question what they might have been doing. Perhaps playing tag, for the snow was melting slightly and it wouldn't be as hard to run in. Sometimes she considered teaching them some games that children did in the Diamond Kingdom where the weather was warmer.</p><p>"I heard you were leaving the kingdom," Dante's voice dragged her out of her thoughts. She tensed and looked at him with a frown, a million things running through her head at once just by his mere question. He raised an eyebrow at her, a teasing smirk in his face. "Uh oh. What did I do now?"</p><p>Morganna scoffed and looked away. "Nothing. Only your random appearances annoying me," she huffed. <em>Totally not that you knocked me up</em>, she thought. His smirk didn't waver. <em>Fucking cunt.</em></p><p>"What? I only wanted to say goodbye before you up and left," Dante shook his head in mock hurt. He stepped to her side, looking down at her. She wished she was as tall as him so she could stare him down as much as he did her.</p><p>Morganna rolled her eyes and crossed her arms, tugging her cloak around her as she grew cautious. "You say that as if I'm never going to come back. I'm only going on a vacation with my sister."</p><p>"A vacation? You're going to be gone for <em>months</em>."</p><p>"Who even told you this information?"</p><p>"I have my sources."</p><p>Morganna gave him a glare, but kept quiet as she couldn't find anything else to say. They continued walking before he spoke again. "Say, Morganna...." he stopped, making her do so in curiosity.</p><p>"What?" she asked.</p><p>He eyed her and circled around her like a predator would its prey. "You're not leaving to get away from something, are you?"</p><p>She stiffened. Her arm moved slightly, itching to touch her stomach, but she stopped herself. "What do you mean by that?"</p><p>"Well," he inched closer, "you've been so off, recently. Your mana too." He leaned down into her face, a familiar motion that made her feel so small. Like she couldn't get away, trapped in his eyes, her entire world that striking green.</p><p>She gathered up the wits she had to try and answer, but didn't need to as her name was called. She looked over to see Loyce, all bubbly as per usual. Although there was something odd with it, forced. "Hey Morganna! You weren't at the manor so I got worried," she smiled. She trotted over to Morganna and grabbed her hand, pulling her away from Dante. Morganna could almost hug her in relief.</p><p>"Oh yeah, I just went out on a walk," Morganna told her. "Thank you for checking on me."</p><p>"It's no problem," Loyce grinned. "Let's get going."</p><p>She almost missed how Loyce looked back, only to give the man left behind them a vicious glare.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Loyce fucking despises Dante lmao. This chapter was horribly made as I just wanted to get something out there after not posting for so long.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Blissful Falsehood</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Morganna can't wait to have her baby, however the father plagues her thoughts.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The carriage ride to the Clover Kingdom was a long journey of overwhelming sickness for Morganna, and there was more than several stops to give her uneasy stomach a break. Loyce was quick to catch on to just how ill Morganna was while pregnant, even when they weren't in a carriage. Morganna knew she was worried about her.</p><p>When they got to their destination after a week, a few nobles were there to greet them with forced smiles and small talk that Loyce was excellent at. Morganna barely talked to them as they led the two girls to where they would be staying, all the while droning on about the best locations to go to in the kingdom.</p><p>Morganna could already tell how discriminatory the kingdom was with its people. She had seen the starving villages they passed on the way there. She was barely able to bite her tongue with the nobles and sighed in relief when they finally left. She looked at Loyce, who was busy investigating the house in mild awe. "This place is <em>sooooo</em> much different from the Spade Kingdom!" the young woman exclaimed in excitement. "It's so warm here, too!"</p><p>Morganna smiled tiredly at her sister. "Not as warm as the summers in the Diamond Kingdom got," she mentioned. "Anyway, I'm going to take a nap. Wake me up when it's dinner time." Without waiting for a response she went up the stairs, scoping out her temporary room and locking the door from the inside. She collapsed onto the bed with a sigh. It was several minutes before she got the urge to move again, tentatively touching her stomach.</p><p>She was only three months in. While symptoms were very prominent, the baby bump wasn't. It made her overthink - was something wrong with her baby? Mother instinct was a bitch when she knew that nothing <em>should </em>be wrong. She honestly needed to get a check up or read more books on it. She decided she'd figure something out later, when she had more energy.</p><p>Damn, she was already attached to this kid, wasn't she?</p><p>~~~</p><p>"Was that guy the father?"</p><p>Morganna startled hearing Loyce's voice and glanced over her shoulder at the black-haired young woman. She looked serious, a frown etched deep on her porcelain face. It didn't match her complexion. Morganna tensed up at the question, not wanting to answer. She didn't want anyone knowing Dante was the father of the child in fear that he would somehow learn of it, but he was a long way away. Perhaps she could say something.</p><p>No - what if there was listening ears? Ah, she was just being too paranoid. Rightfully, though! There was a reason she came to the Clover Kingdom, other than the fact that her reputation would be wrecked if the truth were to come out. She was a great liar, so even if she were to have the child in the Spade, she could still likely get away with it and raise the kid without any worries. So no, her reputation wasn't the exact reason.</p><p>She was terrified of Dante.</p><p>"N-no," she lied. Loyce didn't buy it, but by the look she gave her, she understood. Morganna thanked her sister for having such a great sense of aura and reason.</p><p>"Okay, good. He seemed creepy," Loyce played along, but Morganna didn't doubt that wasn't her actual thoughts. "Don't forget to eat lunch today."</p><p>Morganna smoothed her hands over her bump as Loyce left. Protectively, nervously, she rubbed it. Those eyes haunted her every night since the day she left the kingdom she would inevitably have to go back to. He knew something was up, he wasn't dumb or oblivious. She just hoped he didn't suspect what was actually going on. She didn't want him to know. She couldn't have him raise their child. Their child was better off far away from him, far away from <em>her</em>.</p><p>She swallowed and looked down to where her dress bulged out just a bit. "I'm sorry little one," she whispered. She felt ridiculous talking to her child and doubted it could hear her, but she did it anyways. "You were so sudden.... I'm sorry."</p><p>~~~</p><p>When she was extremely young, when she couldn't exactly take care of herself and her mother actually felt like being one, the woman would sing to her. Her voice had been angelic for such a cruel woman, and Morganna barely remembered a smile from her. The melody was muted from years of memories but she could still recall it. It had rang in her ears for weeks until that moment, where it couldn't be held in her chest anymore, and she started humming it.</p><p>And she cried. She cried because <em>goddamn</em>, her world was horrible to bring a child into, but she wanted to hold them close to her chest at that moment. She wanted to raise them and provide them with a childhood full of privileges she never got. She knew she couldn't. For the kid's safety and happiness, she couldn't be their mother. It was selfish of her to want to be. She felt horrible that they wouldn't know their real parents, but it was better they never would.</p><p>A kick from inside her made her open her teary eyes, drawing her attention. A couple more followed, a bit harsh, but it made her feel warm. She smiled a bit at it and how small it felt. She was impatient to get to know the kid she was giving life to, even though her heart ached. "In any other circumstance, I would stay with you," she spoke. "But even if I have to leave, I still love you. No matter what. And I hope that one day.....one day, I will get to meet you again."</p><p>~~~</p><p>
  <em>"Morganna...."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"You think you can keep secrets from me?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"You think you can hide from me?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>You... you think you can escape?!"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Beatrice?!"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She tried to focus her blurry eyes, squinting to recognize whatever was in front of her. She was greeted with a green glare, craze in those eyes she came to love, jolting her heart. Yet she wasn't scared.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Then suddenly, they weren't his anymore.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>They were red. Like blood. Like </em>
  <b>
    <em>evil</em>
  </b>
  <em>.</em>
</p><p>Morganna gasped as she awoke, eyes wide with terror. She panted like she had been running the entire time and looked around the dark room. It seemed, though, the frightening grasp of her nightmare didn't escape her as she hissed in exclamation and glared in confusion as a bolt of pain shot through her. She was barely able to contain a shout as another ran through her, more violent than the other.</p><p>Realization came to her quickly.</p><p>Her water had broke.</p><p>She was in labor.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I lost my urge to play Minecraft after my two friends decided to be asses and betray everyone, so now I can focus on the story! I said this chapter would be fluff but it really isn't lol. It's also short like last chapter but I'm just trying to take it slow cuz my mental health has been fucking me over lately.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Forget the Genetics</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The consequences and outcomes of Morganna's choices stretch out farther and father still.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>She gave birth in the middle of October. She was in labor for hours upon hours, pain coursing through her without break. The only thing that had grounded her the entire time was Loyce's hand gently squeezing hers, muted words egging her on to push and get through it. She was grateful for her sister and doubted she would have ever gotten through it without the woman's smile.</p><p>She had passed out before seeing her child. She woke up a few hours later dazed and aching, but frantically looked around for her baby, moving to sit up. "Morganna! It's alright," Loyce's voice made her snap her head over to her, a big smile donning the girl's face. "He's sleeping right now. You need to lay down and get some rest."</p><p>Morganna ran a shaky hand through her hair and sat back. "He? It's a boy?" she asked. "What happened?"</p><p>Loyce nodded. "Hold on, let me get the doctor," she said, then went out of the room.</p><p>Morganna blinked a couple of times and took some deep breaths to calm herself down. She studied her surroundings. She was still in her bed, although the sheets were changed. Relatively familiar, enough to relax in and think about what Loyce said. She had a baby boy. She was anxious to know what he looked like.</p><p>
  <em>Maybe....maybe he looks like Dante.</em>
</p><p>The doctor soon came with Loyce trailing behind. He gave her a gentle smile, like a caring father would. "Your boy is good and healthy, just a little smaller than most. Relatively quiet, too," he chuckled. Morganna sighed in relief. "There's a few concerning things that I have to mention," he continued, and Morganna's heart lurched in dread. "First off, there was several things that went wrong in childbirth. You lost a good amount of blood, which your sister gratefully was here to donate. However, your mana has been significantly depleted. Both of these were factors that made you unconscious. Bleeding out can be normal, but the take in magic amount is a rare case." He adjusted his glasses with a sigh. "I've seen it before in new mothers, only once. Upon research, it was revealed that the mother's magic amount hadn't been used fairly regularly, which resulted in a consistent amount that caused dramatic changes if depleted of. The growing of a fetus requires a large portion of the mother's magic to develop the <em>child's </em>magic." He gave her a serious look. "While your mana will eventually collect again, having another child could be very dangerous, even if you were to do exercises with your magic. Specific magic types also influence the condition, too."</p><p>Morganna pursed her lips. She, herself, wasn't planning on having anymore children, but it could prove very problematic in the future. "I understand," she told the doctor. "Thank you for this information."</p><p>The doctor replied shortly and then left, but she got too lost in her thoughts to even notice. She could die giving birth to another child. What if her husband wanted a heir and would try for one? What was she going to do then? She didn't even want to touch him - not that he was disgusting, thankfully he kept very clean, but he just made her feel nasty. It reminded her of past men she had come across.</p><p>Loyce gently shook her. "Morganna, don't think too much about it. You shouldn't be getting stressed at the moment. Get some rest and I'll get some food for you," she said, worry in her eyes and voice.</p><p>Morganna blankly nodded. "Okay."</p><p>~~~</p><p>The second Morganna's crying son was given to her she fell in love with him. He was tiny in her arms, with soft strands of black hair (a trait of Dante's already showing through), and when he opened his small eyes at her, her heart broke and somehow healed at the same time. They were a gray-blue, just like hers without the illusion. They held a storm in them, subdued with newborn innocence.</p><p>She couldn't help but smile at him. She held him close and rocked him in her arms. He quickly stopped crying, as if recognizing her. He cooed at her, a soft sound that made her heart melt. <em>How could such an innocent, small being be created by me? By Dante? </em>she thought off-handedly. She felt like she couldn't hold in the wave of emotions she felt; love and warmth and an ominous dread that she wanted to ignore.</p><p>"What are you going to name him?" Loyce asked from beside her.</p><p>Morganna hummed in thought. "I haven't really thought about that," she replied. She had been too caught up in her thoughts throughout her pregnancy to have a chance to scan over names.</p><p>"I got one," Loyce smiled.</p><p>"What is it?"</p><p>"How about Mordred?"</p><p>Morganna contemplated it. She had heard the name before in tales, but couldn't recall the stories. She liked how the name sounded, though. She looked into her son's eyes, gazing up at hers, almost through her. Like how his father's eyes did. "Mordred," she murmured, testing the name on her tongue. "Why not."</p><p>
  <em>Mordred Zogratis.</em>
</p><p>~~~</p><p>Morganna was never good with things like sewing or embroidery. She found herself trying, though, to use such skills to make a blanket for her dear Mordred. She tried her damned best on it and it was going along smoothly, nevermind the amount of times she had pricked herself. It would be worth it in the end, even if it didn't look that great. She didn't have time to restart, after all.</p><p>The cries of said son drew her attention. She put down the project and went over to his cradle to pick him up. Once he was in her arms he quieted down a bit, still fussy and grasping onto her dress. "Are you hungry?" she giggled. She pulled down her dress to let him feed and walked around the room, eyes skimming over the furniture. Her mind was content, racing thoughts gone with Modred in her arms.</p><p>She didn't want to let him go.</p><p>She didn't-</p><p>She didn't <em>want</em> to.</p><p>She needed to. She was trying to convince herself that she needed to because it was true, but her hindbrain insisted she keep him. Because, what if something were to happen while she wasn't there for him? What if he died? It made her breath shaky and her eyes sting, to think about how she <em>needed</em> to leave him, for his own safety, for his own happiness. How she wished it was any other way.</p><p>He grasped unto one of her fingers, tiny hand only able to wrap around one, and separated from her breast. He looked up at her with those eyes he shared with her and her heart surrendered to him. She kissed the top of his head, where black strands were soft against her lips. She wondered if he would look a lot like his father when he grew up, but knew those eyes would set him apart in some way. The kid even had her birthmark, a mole that somehow she had gotten from <em>her </em>mother too. It was more of a family heirloom than the trauma she had gotten from the woman.</p><p>She burped him, humming the melody she had stuck in her head as she did so. She held onto him and his warmth, clinging to it. Slowly, he fell asleep, and she knew he would be awake again later. He seemed to have trouble sleeping, rest coming in short intervals. It made him cranky, but he wasn't like other babies in the way he portrayed it. He didn't wail as much as he softly cried, nearly unnoticeable.</p><p>She loved him so much. So, so much.</p><p>~~~</p><p>Her and Loyce's time in the Clover Kingdom had ran out, and they needed to journey back to the Spade by the next morning. She couldn't keep up her normal illusion through her tears, and a glance in the mirror grew her hatred for herself. Mordred cooed gently in her arms, as if knowing the situation himself and understanding it. She couldn't bear the shared features between them and tore herself from the mirror.</p><p>With shaky hands she swaddled up Mordred in the blanket she made for him, making sure he was warm. The beginning of November proved to be a bit cold in the Clover Kingdom, not so much like it was in the Spade Kingdom however, but she still didn't want him being cold. She slipped in the paper stating his birthday and placed him inside a sturdy basket before throwing on her cloak. Then she left the room and manor in the dead of night, carrying her son close.</p><p>Every step felt like agony. Her body seemed to fight against her, knowing where they were going and trying to stop her. She had scoped out the path several times already, trying to train herself on what needed to be done and the way to get through it. Her heart still clenched and her head still pounded in her ears. Under her breath she tried to convince herself that it was the right thing to do, although tears streamed down her face.</p><p>She was at the orphanage in minutes, faster than she was mentally prepared for. She took a deep breath and walked up the steps, kneeling down at the doors and setting the basket with her son inside down carefully. He was still awake, silently gazing into her. He reached out to touch her and she grasped his little hand in her warm one. "I-I'm so s-sorry," her voice cracked and a fresh stream of tears came down. "I love y-you so m-m-much. I'm sorry-y."</p><p>A silent sob racked through her. Mordred's blue eyes passed through her, right into her soul. And he <em>giggled. </em>A melodic sound that pierced through her eardrums even so. He was just an infant and she felt like he understood and he didn't judge her. She doubted he would even remember her. She smiled a bit at him, her heart breaking.</p><p>Then Beatrice hummed to him. A song that resonated through them both in that miserable night. A song her mother had sung and a song that lulled them both into numbness. A song that stuck and a song that carried Mordred into a thick slumber he would only awake from after several years, with a beautiful smile from an eccentric little girl.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>*laughs in satisfying my urge to bring my theory into here*</p><p>Who do you think Mordred will become? The ending ties into something else I plan on writing with him haha.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Wrath is Meant for Beautiful Women</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Even in Morganna's grief, Dante seemed to stop and rework everything.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Morganna stared at the full plate in front of her with nothing but sympathy for the servants that had slaved over it just for her to push it aside. She wasn't hungry. She knew if she were to take a bite she would be disgusted by the mere thought of consuming food. It annoyed her to no end, because she hated to come off as ungrateful for the food. She had spent years starving before coming to the Spade Kingdom, and she knew how important food was. But for the life of her she just couldn't will herself to pick up her fork.</p><p>She rubbed her face, holding her head in her hands for a stretched-out few seconds. She was so done with feeling such a way. The days were going by in blinks of an eye, without meaning, empty and devoid of life. She wanted her son back. She wanted to hold him in her arms, she wanted to lull him to sleep. She had contemplated running away from the life she built to go back to him more times than she could count, and had daydreamed of what it would've been like to keep him while in bed in the nights and mornings.</p><p>She needed a distraction.</p><p>Her rage seemed a perfect option. She felt horribly bitter to every single person around her, and just wanted to lash out. She wanted to become the puppeteer, the person in charge of the game, instead of going along with what everyone else wanted. She smiled even thinking about getting sweet, petty revenge, the thing she had often fled to when she was younger to cope. It was easier to become numb when she gave her hurt to others.</p><p>Once again, she could take haven underneath her hate.</p><p>~~~</p><p>Lady Ora's old husband would die of illness; Lady Dixie's in a bar fight. Lord Killian would rise to power in due time, only becoming richer. No one would dare think it was her, his silent wife, pulling the strings. She almost forgot how amusing it was, to be the manipulator and watch everyone fall for the simple tricks.</p><p>Pitiful, too.</p><p>Taking a walk didn't give her the calming feeling it usually would, but she still strolled by the edges of the village that surrounded the castle. Her surroundings felt too far away from her, and she felt like she would lose balance and fall at any moment. She needed to sit down, and quickly went to the closest place she knew. She ended up on the cliff facing the icy river that she had called her favorite place forever ago (at least it felt as if it was forever ago). She sat down in the snow without caring about her dress or the cold.</p><p>She watched the river silently, setting her chin on her arms. Chunks of ice smashed into rocks, the water moving too fast to ever be fully frozen. If she, or anyone, were to fall into it, they would immediately be dead. If not from the rocks and ice, from hypothermia. She thought about how unfortunate of a death that would be. Unfortunate, unlike the deaths she had caused.</p><p>She sighed and ran a hand through her messy hair. She tugged on it, a surge of rage bursting through her. She snarled at nothing and stood up with a new energy, gritting her teeth and clenching her fists. She wanted to throw something, tear through something with her bare hands. She stood there, shaking in her anger and glaring at the snow, barely able to think of a way to release it.</p><p>She hated the world around her, she wanted to watch it burn. She wanted to destroy it just as much as it destroyed her.</p><p>She wanted her son back, damnit.</p><p>"Seems like someone got here before me." Morganna turned and glowered at Dante without a word. He stopped in his tracks and smirked, quirking an eyebrow. "<em>And</em> she's angry. What poor fool got your wrath?"</p><p>She scoffed. Of course he would come here, just as she was thinking about her son. <em>Their</em> son. "I have no patience to deal with you today."</p><p>"Well, obviously," he waved his hand and plopped right down in the snow. Only then could she smell the alcohol, wrinkling her nose.</p><p>"How many drinks did you have?" she asked.</p><p>"Can't remember," he rubbed his face, then smoothing the rogue strands of hair in his vision back. "Too many, probably." His eyes, tired, scanned her over. He took out a flask and tossed it over to her. She barely caught it. "Have a drink, you look like you need it."</p><p>She eyed the flask before sighing and unscrewing it to take a swing. It burned her throat and tasted horrible, but she could care less. She wiped her mouth and reveled in the warmth it spread through her body. "Thanks," she mumbled. "What has you here?"</p><p>"I could ask you the same thing," he replied, taking the flask back from her.</p><p>"I just needed a break."</p><p>"Fair enough."</p><p>"And you?"</p><p>"Same as you. The bar was getting too crowded."</p><p>She nodded, then sat down next to him. She felt calmer than she did before, the anger melting away from her. She set her chin on her knees and stared blankly at the scenery in front of her. "I heard of the recent deaths," he added on, green eyes glancing at her. "You've been making yourself comfortable."</p><p>She scoffed. "If I was comfortable I would be happy."</p><p>He raised an eyebrow. "Oh, that's no fun. Killing isn't so relieving when you're too stressed about it," he responded. He reached out and took a lock of her hair, swirling it around his fingers. "Y'know, I know the perfect stress reliever."</p><p>She didn't need to look in his eyes to know he was lusting over her. "I'm not going to sleep with you again," she frowned at him. A wave of sadness came over her at thinking what had been the outcome of last time. Recalling last time made her remember his younger brother, the one with the icy eyes. "Do your siblings know you're here? Is anyone watching them?"</p><p>He seemed to bristle at the mention of them. She'd never seen him tense like that, a new reaction she could list down in her book of how to decipher the man. "They can take care of themselves, they don't always need me around," he muttered.</p><p>"Doesn't mean they aren't worried about you," she remarked. His brother had definitely looked like someone who worried, but silently and secretly, to keep up a ruse. She had met many people like the boy, but that was only assumptions. "Unless they're used to you wandering off and getting drunk, which would be pretty shitty on your part."</p><p>He wanted to get mad; she could tell. It was the sort of mixed expression where he was livid she could ever point out the truth, but he himself had known the truth the entire time and had chose to ignore it. He worked his jaw and let it go slack again a few times before replying. "I don't think I could make it back before passing out," he said, stumbling to get up.</p><p>She sighed heavily and stood up, tugging him with her so he could get on his feet. He weighed a lot more than her, but she still had some strength. "C'mon then. I'll help you," she said. "But this is <em>not</em> a consent to sleep with you."</p><p>He laughed. "That's too bad. I was looking forward to it," he joked. She rolled her eyes and half carried him out of the forest, helping him walk before realizing she had no idea where he lived. He seemed to glean this from her expression and leaned in a direction occasionally that lead her to his home.</p><p>It was a small manor, in ill repair with vines growing all over it. It screamed danger and darkness just as much as he did, but there was an underlying feeling of.. warmth. Warmth like a family could give.</p><p>He was the one to open the door and take her inside while still keeping his balance on her. In the foyer was none other than his little brother, who hid his relief behind his cold mask and book. "Welcome home Dante," he stated, eyes returning to the lines of words within the pages.</p><p>"What are you doing up so late?"</p><p>"It's four in the afternoon, brother."</p><p>She snorted when Dante paused in thought. His brother looked up at her. "I can get him to his room," he offered, shutting his book. She was hesitant to let a small boy help a grown man up the stairs, but let go of Dante when he tugged away from her.</p><p>"I can make it by myself from here," he stated. They both looked at him with doubt, making him mock offense. "Such little faith in me..."</p><p>She rolled her eyes again. She looked at the boy. "I can get him up the stairs, you don't have to. Plus, that's a good book you're reading, I wouldn't want you to miss it," she gave him a smile. He looked perplexed at the mention of the book and glanced down at it. She had read the book before, a poetry book spun from old tales, a worthwhile read. Before he could reply, she took Dante and lead him towards the stairs, or at least where she remembered them to be. He grumbled but didn't say anything as they went up the stairs and to his room.</p><p>"You remind me of my mother," he suddenly spoke, making her stop in her tracks to look at him.</p><p>"What?"  </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I had absolutely no idea where I was going with this chapter....I need some filler ideas smh</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A lot of this is going to be headcannon and character analysis until we get more on the Zogratis siblings and the Spade Kingdom in general. So, bare with me! I'm just gonna be piecing things together pretty much.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>